


The Authentic Life Chapter 8

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-13
Updated: 2006-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan and Martha are shocked to discover that Clark and Lex are more than just legendary friends, and Clark's summer in Metropolis is far from gone and forgotten.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Authentic Life Chapter 8

## The Authentic Life Chapter 8

by Coren Lee

[]()

* * *

The Authentic Life  
By Coren Lee 

Chapter 8 

Clark could see the exact moment that his Dad realized what was at stake here. Something in the eyes, the tightness around his mouth, and the way he looked at Lex, clues that someone who didn't know Jonathan Kent might miss, but were clearly visible to his son. 

He waited. He wanted to stay on good terms with his parents, more grateful to them than they realized that they had taken him in and raised him with such love, but this was something he couldn't control. It was their choice; he just had to live with it. 

Lex squeezed his hand, as ever completely on the same page as Clark, knowing exactly what this moment was all about. 

"Okay son, I won't push. If you say she won't hurt you, then I believe you. I don't need to know any more than that." 

Clark released a tension he hadn't realized was there, and gave his parents one of his brilliant smiles. For the first time since he had seen them in the club last night he felt as though they were back on track, and he was very relieved about that. 

"There's not much else to tell you, really. As soon as I heard from Lex I finished up my business here in Metropolis and came back to the farm. Lex and I picked up where we left off, but we've been discussing when to come out as a couple." 

"The experience with Helen scarred us both badly, and made us realise that we really didn't care if the world approved of us or not, nothing was going to get between us again." 

Clark could see his parents mulling that over. 

"We would have spoken to you first", he assured them, "but no more pretend wives, or trying to hide what we mean to each other." 

"Clark has to graduate from school, and we probably won't make any announcements before that happens, and in the meantime we can go out as a couple like we did last night and no-one will know." 

"I must admit it was a shock to see Clark with such an elegant woman, but not half the shock it was to discover it was actually you, Lex" said Martha. "I suppose the tall elegant brunette we've all heard about in the papers is Clark?" 

Clark tried to hide his grin, but it was impossible. "Yeah, that's me," he admitted. "We've had a lot of fun with that, people trying to find out who she is. There's a hint in her name - that was Lex's idea. He sometimes calls me "CK", so when the journalist asked for her name the first time we were spotted, Lex told him it was Ciqu; I don't know how I kept a straight face!" 

"It was funny," agreed Lex, "but around Smallville, we're going to remain 'just good friends' until after Clark graduates." 

"And then what? We've always hoped you would go on to college." 

"Uhh, yeah Mom, about that..." Clark hesitated, he wasn't sure how to explain this. 

"Don't you want to go to college?" 

"Mrs Kent, it isn't that Clark doesn't want to go to college, it's just that he's already completed a college degree. He did it off campus, mostly using online resources. He got accepted on the basis of his high scores in admission tests, and a little subtle pressure from LuthorCorp to ignore things like absent SATs and high school graduation records. I also paid the fees, and he completed the entire course within twelve months. He graduated last year." 

"Clark?! You've done a college degree? Without even telling us? How the hell did you manage that?" 

"Well like I said before Dad, I don't need sleep like humans do, and my brain works a lot faster, so it wasn't really that hard." 

"What did you study? Journalism? I know you've always been interested in that." 

"Uhh, no Mom, not exactly." God how was he going to explain this? Thankfully, Lex came to his rescue once more. 

"Clark did a degree in Theoretical Astrophysics. His thesis looked at how hypervelocity stars can provide an insight into the existence of dark matter, the presence of which can only be detected through its gravitational pull on normal matter. Dark matter is thought to make up about 20 per cent of the universe, according to the latest observations of the cosmic microwave background radiation, yet we know almost nothing about it. Hypervelocity stars could help change that. Clark's research was truly groundbreaking." 

Clark was tensed for the reaction, but no-one said a word. He glanced at his parents, but they were just staring at him. 

"It wasn't that hard..." 

"Clark! I understood about one word in ten in what Lex just said, and that was just the layman's explanation. How on earth - if you'll excuse the phrase - did you ever explain to your lecturers how you could handle such a complex subject at your age? And keep out of the media? You're exhibiting child prodigy skills here!" 

"Mom, Mom, it's OK. Don't panic. They think I'm 21 remember? And there are a lot of smart people working in this field. And I have published, but it's not under the name of Clark Kent, I used Alexander Clark. If I carry on and do a Masters or doctorate, then that's the name I'll use. Clark Kent will still fly under the radar, don't worry." 

"Don't worry? But aren't you worried about slipping up and revealing who you really are?" 

"Well, that's the question, isn't it? Who Am I? Really, I mean, who am I? Am I Clark Kent, 17 year old high school boy who gets Bs and Cs so that he doesn't appear to be too bright in class? Or am I Alexander Clark, who is apparently a brilliant Theoretical Astrophysicist? Or maybe I'm Kal Alexander, the darling of Metropolis's underworld and owner of the hottest club in town. Perhaps I'm really Ciqu, the elegant brunette who keeps Lex Luthor company, or then again maybe I'm nothing more than Kal-el, the alien from Krypton. You tell me, who do you think I am?" 

Clark tried hard not to sound bitter, but there was an edge to his voice that he couldn't moderate. 

"You're my soul mate, my lover, and my best friend, that's who you are," said Lex. 

"And you're our son," added Martha. "Honey, we don't care about all those things. We just want you to be happy. We were surprised about your degree, but not upset about it. We're proud of you, and we would have liked to share in that achievement. Please don't think you have to hide anything like that from us again." 

"Although I would be just as happy never to hear any more about Kal Alexander, the darling of Metropolis's underworld and owner of the hottest club in town," added Jonathan, "and I'm not sure if I'll ever be ready to hear anything about Ciqu if you don't mind." 

Clark felt an enormous load lifted off his shoulders, one he hadn't even been aware he was carrying. 

"Dad, I promise Ciqu will never darken your doorstep," he grinned, "and I'm pretty sure that Kal Alexander is going to be living a quiet life in future." 

"So, you're going to come back to the farm? Carry on as best we can?" 

"Yeah Mom, I'm going to come back to the farm, but only until Lex and I come out as a couple, and then I'll move into the mansion." 

"Until then, Clark and I are going to continue our relationship, in private, just as we have been over the last two years. We're still talking about the when and where of coming out, but in the meantime we're still a couple, albeit only in private, and we're going to do things together just as we always have." 

"We understand that Lex, don't worry. We haven't known any of this was happening for two years, I daresay we can remain ignorant until you and Clark make your relationship public." 

Clark was impressed anew at how well his mother could adapt to just about anything life threw at her. He supposed that having adopted and raised an alien son she could take a lot in her stride. Considering what she'd had to absorb this afternoon, she was doing exceptionally well. His Dad too, much to his surprise. 

"Son, I have to ask. Why do you even want to finish high school if you have a college degree?" 

"Alexander Clark has a degree, Dad. Clark Kent is still in high school and yeah, maybe Clark _would_ like to study journalism or some other non-scientific subject after he graduates. Lex and I both think it would be useful and practical for me to keep Clark Kent in character, and Clark is still in high school. Who knows what's going to happen in the future, but at the moment we are just letting things play out." 

Clark was pleased to see that his Mom and Dad seemed to accept his explanation, or at least, didn't challenge it. He could give them time. Even though his heart and soul belonged to Lex, he still loved his parents and wanted them to be happy. 

"Do any of your friends know about your relationship, or well, any of this?" 

Clark shook his head. "We kept this from everyone Mom. The only person who knew about my relationship with Lex was Jor-El, and that was only because he was pushing me so hard. Chloe and Lana both came across me in Metropolis, but they only know that I didn't want them around, they have no idea what I was doing here. I don't know what, if anything, they've told Pete. The subject of my Metropolis summer just doesn't get raised. As far as Lex and I are concerned, everyone in Smallville thinks we are just close friends. The rumours that we're something more have always been there, but no-one knows anything for a fact." 

"Well sweetie, this has been an interesting afternoon," she sighed, "but we'd better be getting back to Smallville. We've left the truck at the hotel, can you get your driver to take us back Clark?" 

"Of course, I'll take you down to the parking garage." 

"When will you be home?" 

Clark glanced at Lex, and getting a shrug he said, "probably a few hours behind you. We have a few things to finish up, and then we'll drive back. Lex can drop me at the farm." 

"I'll see you later, Mr and Mrs Kent." 

Clark gave his lover a quick hug and then led his parents down the corridor to the elevator. The passed the quick journey in silence, and as the doors whooshed open, he led them over to the car where Bernard was waiting to usher them into their seats. 

"Bernard, please take Mr and Mrs Kent back to their hotel." 

"Yes sir." 

"After that I have no further need of you, take the rest of the day off." 

"Thank you sir, I appreciate that." 

Clark nodded, and then turned to his parents. He didn't want them to display any familiarity with him in front of Bernard, so he stepped back and said, "Mr Kent, Mrs Kent. Thank you for coming, I hope you have a good trip home." 

"Er, yes, thank you Mr Alexander, and for arranging for the lift back to the hotel." 

"No problem, have a good journey home." 

Clark turned on his heel and made his way back to the elevator. Instinctively acting in character, he didn't even watch his parents get into the car. After all, Kal Alexander was a wealthy Metropolis club owner, and Kal Alexander didn't offer affection to anyone except his lover. 

Note on the title of the story:   
The authentic life cultivates a mutually affirming human relationship that breaks down isolation and allows for true interpersonal contact between two people. Whereas the artificial life leaves one alone and empty, the authentic life fosters strength through solidarity and comfort through empathy. (Commentary on The Death of Ivan Ilych by Leo Tolstoy) 


End file.
